Frisson
by Love chocolat
Summary: [Slash]Lorsque ce fait la rencontre entre deux jeunes filles sadiques et perverses à souhait, l'une experte en écriture de poésie, l'autre de romans et fanfictions, lorsque la trame n'est pas celle que l'on croit.... Pas pour les pitits nenfants ! Enjoy !


Auteures : love-chocolat et sa petite poussinette en sucre

Titre : _Frisson_

Disclaimer : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, tout ça pas à nous, tout ça à JKRowling

Résumé : lorsque ce fait la rencontre entre deux jeunes filles sadiques et perverses à souhait, l'une experte en écriture de poésie, l'autre de romans et fanfictions, lorsque la trame n'est pas celle que l'on croit... Pas pour les pitits nenfants ! Enjoy !

Note de love-chocolat : ... soit... Je n'en suis certes pas à ma première fanfic, mais je suis néanmoins toute émue de publiée celle-là... Un bébé tout fraichement sorti de ma tête de déchantée... Rien n'aurait été possible sans ma choupinette !  
Note de petite choupinette en sucre : je dois dire qu'on s'est vraiment bien amusée à l'écrire et que c'était un régal de se relire ! Vive nous, dans une chambre avec une casserole remplie de quenelles, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, gloussant comme deux fines excitées. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noir. Froid.

Chaud. Rouge.

Blanc ...

**... Frisson**

Que faisait-il ici ? Un manoir, d'une taille irréelle, comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Jamais ?... Il n'en était pas certain. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Le froid était présent dans la pièce, les murs, noirs, les draps, de satin sombre. Cet endroit était... Angoissant à souhaits. C'était parfait.

_La sihouette assoupie frémit. _Il recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait chasser ce désir, présent au creux de ses entrailles, ce désir malsain, ce désir qui le rongeait depuis des années maintenant. Etait-ce vraiment normal ?

Une araignée monta le long du mur. Ses pattes s'agrippaient sur le tapisserie sombre, qui s'étendait tout autour de la pièce. Les fenêtres, couvertes de givre, dans le froid hivenal, combattaient la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur, amenée par le blizzard mugissant. Le feu de la cheminée avait abandonné la lutte et avait rendu l'âme quelques heures auparavant, ne laissant subsister que quelques faibles braises.

Le sorcier laissa ses yeux frôler le bois poussiéreux, sculpté et vieilli des meubles abandonnés dans les coins de la chambre. Son pied se posa sur le plancher, et le chêne craquelé gémit sous son poids. Il fallait qu'il s'en approche. Le lit à baldaquins, fatigué, s'étirait en une peinture silencieuse et ses soupirs, calmes et fantastiques, l'appelaient.

Les pas de l'homme s'inscrivaient sur le sol, comme une pâle réponse à son désir. Il devina une silhouette sous des draps plissés qui en épousait la peau. Une pensée le caressa ... sa peau ... si blanche ... si ...

Le vent s'angouffrait sous la fenêtre en un murmure, il hésita, s'arrêtant au pied du lit, où le bois souffrit une dernière fois. Il admirait ce corps endormi, adorait y poser les yeux.

Lentement, sans geste brusque, il leva la main, et fit glisser avec douceur le drap le long de la peau satinée, admirant sa couleur pâle sous les rayons lunaires qui éclairaient faiblement la chambre. Il sentit un nouveau frisson parcourir son échine. Il devait... Le frôler... L'effleurer... Le toucher...

Toucher. Sentir. Goûter à sa peau. Le couver du regard. L'entendre gémir... Il ne pouvait plus tenir davantage. Toujours avec une lenteur effective, il fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, rapidement suivie par son pantalon, et finalement... Un boxer de cuir noir, qui se joignit aux autres vêtements, s'étalant sur le sol. Il souleva le tissu recouvrant l'objet de sa volonté, et se glissa dans la couche, prenant garde à ne pas permettre le contact entre les deux corps.

Le son de sa respiration, cette vision de rêve... Il était aux anges. Les draps étaient froids, comme si aucune chaleur ne pouvait se dégager du corps endormi ; il se ferait une joie de le réchauffer, de profiter de sa présence, même de se donner du plaisir sans son accord... Car cela n'aurait plus la même saveur. Certes, le doux bruit des gémissements qu'il aurait pu pousser l'aurait ravi, mais le charme résidait dans l'impossible, le fantasme, l'imagination. Et la jouissance de l'acte qu'il voulait comettre trouverait sa place dans la souffrance, la douleur, l'humiliation.

Après un instant d'extase visuelle et auditive, il décida de profiter de ses autres sens. D'abord l'extase sensitive. Toujours en évitant tout contact, il plongea son nez au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, s'ennivrant des senteurs de sa peau. Hm... Elle avait quelque chose de aigre, amer et acide à la fois... Son odorat décela également une trace de sueur, âcre, qui s'ancra dans ses narines.

Hm... Puis, le toucher. Sa main caressa cette peau, douce, satinée, d'une pâleur extrême, qui procura un nouveau ravissement de ses sens. Oh, Dear... Il avait besoin de... Plus... Ce n'était pas suffisant !

Le sorcier se glissa contre l'endormi, collant son corps entièrement au sien, et mit son dernier sens en éveil : le goût. Et c'est goulûment qu'il goûta à son 'partenaire', laissant une marque plus rouge que les autres au creux de son cou, puis se délectant de toute parcelle de peau parvenant à ses lèvres. Encore, encore, encore ! Plus, toujours plus, il n'en avait jamais assez.

_Un gémissement, léger, presque mécontent, se fit entendre._ Son amant forcé s'éveillait?... Qu'importe, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, son désir se muait en un besoin plus pressant, toujours plus... Important !

Il commença à se frotter à l'objet de ses désirs, ses mains parcourant l'étendue entière du corps offert, dans une danse extraordinairement sensuelle.

**Encore !**

_L'endormi s'éveillait à son rythme, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud contre lui, mais ne comprenait pas comment cette chose aurait justement pu pénétrer dans son lit..._

Mais son partenaire n'en avait cure, et avait fini par le plaquer ventre contre le matelas, se positionnant dans son dos, continuant de goûter à sa chair, de caresser sa peau, de se frotter à son corps.

La suite arriva sans prévenir ; un coup de reins, violent, puissant. _Un cri inhumain de surprise et de souffrance._ Un grognement de satisfaction.

_Cette fois, il était éveillé. Entièrement, et comprenait parfaitement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il se redressa sur un coude, puis sur le deuxième, voulant se relever, et ainsi donc repousser son agresseur, _mais ce dernier appuya sur ses épaules de tout son poids, le forçant à joindre sa joue au matelas. Il débuta de furieux mouvements d'allées-et-venues, _retentissant comme autant de coups de butoir pour sa victime._

_La douleur était intenable, il avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur, retenant à grand peine ses hurlements de souffrance, par une fierté mal placée. Fierté qui s'effritait peu à peu, remplacée petit à petit par la honte et l'humiliation._

Son plaisir se faisait plus fort, toujours plus fort. Son désir était enfin assouvi, enfin il avait ce qu'il désirait ! Cette sensation chaude autour de lui, la place de mâle dominant, la sensation d'être plus fort qui s'ajoutait à sa jouissance... Enfin il lui prouvait sa supériorité, il lui montrait que ce que les autres avaient pu dire n'était qu'un mensonge. Ce serait lui qui gagnerait, car c'était lui qui le dominait, lui et lui seul !

_Son orgueil se brisa finalement en mille morceau. Il éclata comme une bulle de savon sous l'humiliation cuisante qu'il était en train de subir. C'en était trop... Un cri résonna dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus le retenir, il ne pouvait plus les retenir, et se mit à hurler librement sa douleur, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Non... Lui, pleurer? Lui??! Non, il ne pouvait ajouter cela à ce drame qui se produisait... Et pourtant... Une perle salée roula le long de sa joue, alors que sa voix exprimait à nouveau ce qu'il ressentait avec force._

Il criait. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'était pas les gémissements de plaisir qu'il avait inconsciemment espéré, mais il entendait sa voix, ce son qui le ravissait au plus haut point... Il se mit à crier à son tour, sous la plaisante sensation qui glissait sur lui et remontait le long de son échine dans une explosion des sens.

_Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, des tremblements de plus en plus violents, trouvant écho dans le corps du violeur au travers de frissons. Sa voix hurla à nouveau, s'étranglant pour finalement s'échouer en un pitoyable sanglot. _Mais lui, ivre du du plaisir de sentir les parois chaude de son intimité se refermer autour de son sexe pulsant d'un désir brûlant, ne cesse pas et, au contraire, accélère son rythme, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, pour en récolter toujours plus de sensations.

Ses mains avaient saisi ses hanches, le forçant parfois à venir de lui-même à la rencontre de sa verge, ses ongles s'enfonçant lentement dans sa chair._ Des ondes de douleur continuent d'être délivrées dans les ondulations des hanches de l'homme, le claquement de leur peau résonnant dans la pièce, accentuant encore son humiliation, _accentuant encore son plaisir, donnant écho aux froissements de draps et aux cris délivrés.

_Il se sent brisé de l'intérieur, son âme est piétinée, salie et traînée dans la boue comme si elle ne représentait rien. Elle ne réprésentait en effet pas grand chose aux yeux du violeur, _qui n'avait en tête que ce corps, à la peau douce et satinée, ce plaisir de l'inaccessible enfin atteint, de la jouissance, qui était toute proche.

_Il serra les dents, comment osait-on l'humilier ainsi ? Ce ne fut pas de douleur, mais de rage, que ses mains se refermèrent sur les bords du matelas. _Son corps tremblait, chacun de ses mouvements étaient si plaisants, sous lui l'homme tressaillait de douleur, et cela ne lui donnait que plus de plaisir à le posséder. Il s'enfonça violemment en lui et gémit. _Il se raidit sous la douleur ... c'en était trop. Il se tourna violemment sur le côté, essayant d'aggriper l'homme par le cou._

_Ce fut une vision d'horreur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. « Lui ?! »  
Mais déjà une main sourde à toute exclamation, à tout mouvement de rébellion le força à plonger la tête contre les draps. _Il l'immobilisa, s'appuyant lourdement sur les bras de sa victime.

_Il se sentait mourir de honte. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? _

Son regard ... ses yeux ... Quel moment intense ... Vertige ... Il frôla sa peau de ses lèvres, la caressant de son souffle. _A ce contact, l'homme frissonna, et se débattit. Mais retenu fermement, sa colère explosa._

_Lâche-moi tout de suite !_

_Mais seul un baiser sur son épaule lui répondit. __Il tenta à nouveau de se défaire de son emprise, vociférant :_

_Arrête ça tout de suite !_

Mais lui, il ne s'arrêta pas, vibrant au son de sa voix. Il déposa un autre baiser sur son épaule, parcourant sa peau, allant juqu'à sa nuque ... L'autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Alors pour lui intimer l'idée de rester tranquille, de prendre peut-être un peu de plaisir à son intrusion, il le mordilla. S_ursaut._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prennait ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ... ?_

Sous lui, l'homme avait cessé de s'agiter, savourant l'instant, cédant encore à son désir qui bouillonnait en lui, il le pénétra à nouveau. _Il se raidit en un imperceptible mouvement _et une décharge électrique le parcourut à cette sensation. Il gémit._ Que pouvait-il faire ?_

Il balançait à nouveau les reins, le pénétrant profondément à chaque coup._ Il souffrait de plus en plus. Humilié. Se sentant plus qu'impuissant. Il essaya de se libérer de cette étreinte insoutenable. _Mais tous ces mouvements de chair exerçaient une pression sur son intimité, et cela ne l'excitaient que d'avantage. Il gémit de plus belle.

_Désemparé, il ne savait que faire. Se débattre n'accentuait que _son plaisir.

_Laisses moi !_

_Il tremblait de colère et se sentait mourir de honte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand aurait-il finit de le torturer ?_ Haletant, il se demanda comment cela était possible qu'il ressente un tel plaisir à posséder cet autre homme. Sa danse frénétique s'accentua. Il aimait aller et venir en lui, il aimait sa peau, il aimait ses yeux, sa voix impuissante ... ses cris.

_Que faire ?_

_Cette question le déchirait. Ces mouvements de hanches ne lui procuraient que du dégoût ... Lui ?! Il n'en revenait pas. _

Hm ... Lui. Sa chair, sa chaleur, son odeur ... Voilà que l'autre sorcier ne bougeait plus. Abandonnait-il ?

Il aimait ses tentatives pour le repousser, il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de son sexe. Il le fallait encore. Il le fallait pour qu'il atteigne enfin le paroxysme de sa jouissance. Il le mordit, et le pénètra plus fortement, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

_Sous la douleur, il se cambra, poussant un gémissement. _

Comme il l'aimait en cet instant. Comme il aimait le posséder en de furieux va-et-vient. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas encore. Il voulait plus. Il libéra un des bras de sa victime, descendant rapidement sa main sur ses fesses, et il le pinça.

_Pour qui se prenait-il ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas de l'humilier ainsi ? Il fallait qu'il s'amuse ouvertement à le provoquer ? _

_Espèce de ... !_

_Il commença à se débattre, et de son bras libre, il tenta de le frapper, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de lui aggriper les reins. _

Il n'en pouvait plus. Face à ce ravissement des sens, cette résistance, cet acte suprême, il se laissa aller en lui, mêlant au sang de son intimité sa semence. _C'était écoeurant, sentir ce liquide brûlant se déverser en lui, c'était tout bonnement écoeurant..._

A bout de souffle, exténué, il se laissa retomber contre le dos de sa victime, respirant bruyamment. Il restait malgré tout en lui, et n'aurait pas été contre une deuxième intrusion. Mais cela n'aurait plus la même magie. Non, il avait trouvé son plaisir dans l'éphémère, et ne pourrait plus jamais y regoûter. Mais il ne regrettait rien. C'eût été si bon...

_Il le sentit enfin se rétirer de lui. Enfin, il put être libre de ses mouvements. Enfin il pourrait lui faire payer le prix de cette intrusion, le prix de cette humiliation._

Son regard encore embué de plaisir _le_ fixait, presqu'amoureusement, alors qu'il amorçait un geste de la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, seule partie de son corps qu'il n'avait pu atteindre. _ Ses mains se levèrent, il allait le tuer, l'étrangler, lui faire payer. Il ne pensait pas à sa baguette, sur la table de chevet, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce cou de peau pâle qu'il désirait plus que tout étrangler._

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son cou...

A ce moment-là, en sueur, Harry Potter s'éveilla. Dans un brusque sursaut, le corps moite, la respiration accélérée par l'horreur. Comment avait-il pu faire un pareil rêve ??  
Le jeune garçon se releva, enfila un robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour se changer les idées. Il frissonna de dégoût. Comme diable avait-il pu faire... ça !

Un désir inconscient, sans doute... A cette pensée, il s'infligea un monumentale claque mentale ; il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Dans quelques heures, les cours reprendraient, tout irait pour le mieux. Maintenant... Il fallait oublier. Oui, oublier, et surtout ne pas parler à ses amis. Il garderait le secret jusque dans la tombe.

_En même temps que le Survivant, le Lord des Ténèbres s'extirpa des bras de Morphée, le corps transpirant abondamment. Bonté divine... Qu'est-ce que ce rêve signifiait? Et comment, même dans un rêve, une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver?  
L'homme enfila un peignoir de soie, et descendit l'escalier du manoir des Jedusor sans bruit. Il devait tenir une réunion de ses Mangemorts un peu plus tard dans la matinée, et il était hors de question qu'il parle de ce songe en quel que terme que ce soit._

_Il passa devant un miroir, sans faire attention, puis refit quelque pas en arrière, sous l'influence d'une surprise grandissante. Il observa la base de son cou, et passa ses longs doigts blanchâtres sur une marque, rouge de couleur, située à cet endroit ; un suçon._

_Avait-ce_vraiment_été_qu'un_simple_rêve ?

* * *

Reviews? Allez hop hop hop, plus vite ! x) 


End file.
